


Remaining

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bayverse)
Genre: Deathfic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a raid leaves one to grieve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remaining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkDanc3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDanc3r/gifts).



His optics showed him the house, freshly scrubbed, top to bottom. He watched people come and go. There were many, both human and Cybertronian.

As a concession to the Autobots present, the windows and doors were open, letting sound filter out as friends milled and discussed Sam.

Bumblebee wished he could turn his audio sensors off from time to time, as people commented on Sam's less memorable days as a schemer and desperate to be popular teenager.

Sam was a hero. And it was the tense of the verb that made Bumblebee start to roll away, watched and pitied by his own kind.

Sam was gone, life snuffed short as a casualty of the latest Decepticon rally. Bumblebee had no idea how to go on from here.

It should have been him, not the boy he'd come to love in his task of guarding.


End file.
